While You Were Sleeping
by slasher-pride
Summary: Hermione suspects Ron of cheating. Hermione wants the truth but she won’t be able to handle the truth. slash


**Title- While You Were Sleeping**

**Author**- slasher-pride

**Disclaimer** – I don't own anything I wish I did because if I did I would own a lot of stuff well more than I do way more but I don't so please don't sue!

**Rating**- M

**Pairing**- Ron/Hermione, Ron?

**Summary**- Hermione suspects Ron of cheating. Hermione wants the truth but she won't be able to handle the truth.

**Chapter 1- Paranoia or Just Cause**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It's two a.m. do you know where your lover is?" these words flowed smoothly out from an old red muggle radio that rested atop a nightstand beside a half empty bed. In the bed sat a bushy haired woman worrying about where her husband was. At hearing these words the woman started to worry more. Her husband never was out this late. Then the smooth voice began to flow again, "Is you lover lying next to you or are they working late or perhaps they are out with a couple friends or heavens forbid lying next to someone else? The question is if your lover isn't next to you where are they?" The voice began to fill the woman with worries of unfaithfulness and deceit. She tried to remember if anything her husband had done lately would suggest deceitful acts. When she tried to remember if her husband had been getting in late, she heard a slight 'pop' in the kitchen which meant that her husband had just apparated in.

The bushy haired woman quickly turned off the radio and forge sleep. The last thing she wanted was her husband thinking she was waiting up and didn't trust him. As she closed her eyes the bedroom door opened and her red haired husband stepped in. He quickly undressed and slipped in between the covers on the bed. The man leaned over to the woman and placed a soft kiss on the woman's cheek. While the man kissed her cheek the woman tried to find any evidence unfaithfulness in her husband's scent, but found none. "Goodnight Hermione," she heard her husband say and she froze thinking that he knew she had been wake the whole time. However when she didn't hear anything else from her husband and his side of the bed became motionless she relaxed. While the man slept peacefully with a small smile on his face, unknown to him his wife was plagued by nightmares of him leaving her for someone else.

Hermione was awoken by sun light that flooded in the bedroom from the two windows in the room. When she sat up and surveyed the room, she noticed her husband's side of the bed was empty. However before her mind could bring up more thoughts along the same line as her nightmares, the thoughts disappeared when she heard a crash coming from the kitchen followed by some very foul language from her husband. Hermione rose from the bed and made her way into the bathroom. After she relieved herself and brushed her teeth she put on a bathrobe and made her way into the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen she was greeted by the sight of her husband sitting at the kitchen table fully dressed and reading the _Daily Prophet._ "Good morning Ron," Hermione greeted her husband softly as she made her way into the kitchen preparing to fixing breakfast, "What do you want this morning?" she asked.

At hearing Hermione enter the kitchen and greet him, Ron looked up from his paper and said good morning back. "Oh, don't worry about me, I have to be leaving soon I received an urgent owl from the Ministry this morning," Ron said to his wife.

Hermione was taken back, for the fact that her husband never before received an owl from the Ministry calling for his urgent appearance and began to worry again. "Did they say what they wanted?" She asked hoping for her husband to quash her worries.

"No, the letter just said it was urgent," Ron said never looking up from his paper.

This answer did nothing to calm Hermione's fears so she decided to try to get something else out of her unusually quiet husband, "That's really unlike the Ministry to ask for someone's appearance and not tell why," she said trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Well, you know as good as anyone that the wizarding world is still in ruins, the war hurt a lot of people and there's a lot of cleaning up to do with death eaters still lose and all, the Ministry can't take chances," Ron said while putting his paper down and putting on his traveling cloak. "I'll see you later," and with that Ron disapparated.

Hermione was so distracted by her thoughts she didn't even notice her husband's departure, so when she came out of her thoughts and turned around to bring her bowl of cereal to the table she was shocked to find the table empty. '_When did he leave?' _Then she realized he didn't kiss her good-bye like he normally did she was a little put off. _'Maybe he was just in a hurry,'_ she thought to herself trying to calm her uncertainties. _'He didn't seem to be in quite a hurry, did he?'_ a voice in her head whispered.

The rest of the day she was overwhelmed with thoughts of a cheating husband. She tried to tell herself it was nothing but that didn't stop the uncertainties she was feeling. As she dressed all she could think about was what she would do if she and Ron split up. She was so distracted the entire time as she worked that her boss noticed and decided to step in.

"Mrs. Weasley can you come into my office a moment, please?" Hermione heard her boss call to her.

Hermione walked into her boss's office and looked at the woman in front of her sitting behind a solid oak desk with a nameplate that read 'Dr. Olivia M. Sebastian, Head of St. Mungo's Spell Damage Department'. Hermione's boss was a short plump woman. Dr. Sebastian wore her dark brown hair in a tight bun and wore huge round glasses that reminded Hermione of Professor Trelawney. Hermione respect this woman greatly. Dr. Sebastian was a great Mediwitch and excellent with patients and even better dealing with family and Ministry members trying to obtain information from her about her floor's occupants.

"Yes, Dr. Sebastian, I believe you wanted to see me," Hermione said as she sat down in one of the leather chairs that sat in front of the desk.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I couldn't help but notice that you seemed to have something preoccupying your thoughts today," Dr. Sebastian said as she wrote something down and closed the folder it was in and laid the pen down on the folder.

Hermione just nodded in response. "You are a very talented Mediwitch Mrs. Weasley and you may even be head of a department one day," Hermione smiled at hearing that her boss thought she could be head of a whole department, however that one word everyone hates to hear was said, "but… if you let things like what ever it is distracting you take your mind off your work that won't happen. What do you think the outcome would be if we had code blue and someone's life depended on you, but you had your mind somewhere else? I don't like talented people losing their job or risking people lives because something is getting in the way do you understand?" Dr. Sebastian asked as she looked at Hermione.

Hermione walked out of her boss's office with the rest of the day off and still a thousand questions she wanted answered by her husband. Hermione decided that she wasn't going to stop until she knew the truth no matter the cost. She told herself she deserved the truth. She was a good mediwitch, a good friend, damn it she was a good wife and she was going to let this just go.

Hermione made her way to the apparation area at the St. Mungo's and apparated home.

Hermione sat at home listening to the radio for a few hours, trying to get over her worries. But as she turned to her favorite station, she heard that same smooth voice from last night start to flow from the speakers. "Hello again out there, This is your Smooth Teddy Bear S. Kensington signing off with this note If you're not with your lover or know where they are find out," and with that a commercial about Bobby's Butt Creamer for unsightly rashes came on. Hermione hastily turned off the radio and ran to the fireplace. Hermione opened the solid oak chest sitting off to the side of the fireplace and pulled out a bag.

Hermione lit a fire and Fire called "Black Manor".

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Black Manor-**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry was sitting in a plush leather chair reading the _Daily Prophet_ in the study when all of the sudden Hermione's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked as he noticed his friend distraught face.

"Harry can I come over," Hermione said never answer her friend's question.

"Of Course you can," Harry said worriedly.

After a few minutes Hermione Floo-ed into the Study and dusted the ash off of her robes. As soon as she was finished she looked up at Harry and ran to him and embraced him.

"Harry, what do I do," Hermione said as she began to sob into Harry's shoulder.

"Hermione what are you talking about?" Harry asked as he rubbed his crying friend's back. She sobbed something inaudible into his shoulder, "Mind running that by me again?"

"It's Ron," She said lifting her head, looked into Harry's eyes and broke into more sobs.

"What did he do this now?"

Hermione wiped her eyes and said, "You tell me, you're his best friend…you would tell if you knew something, anything… right," she said as she looked pleadingly into Harry's eyes as if searching for the answer.

Harry in return gave her a confused look.

"Harry, I think Ron might be seeing someone else," Hermione blurted out and broke out into another set of sobs. However Hermione never notice Harry stiffen at the comment.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In an Unknown Bedroom**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A sweaty half naked redhead was laid on his back across the beautiful King size four poster bed on top of expensive black satin sheets as his lover made their way down his chest with soft kisses and flicks of the tongue.

"Mmmmm… that feels good …oh yeah right there," the redhead moaned as his lover took him all the way in their mouth. As the redhead's lover swirled their tongue around the head of the redhead's manhood making the redhead moan at the new sensations.

At hearing the redhead moan the man's lover groaned around the redhead's manhood. At hearing their lover make such wonderful sounds of pleasure the redhead reached down to entwined his fingers in the silk like hair of lover and pulled them up to him. As the redhead came closer to his lover's face, the redhead saw his lover's eyes filled with lust and desire. The redhead couldn't control himself as he pulled his lover down to him and lost himself in the kiss as hands roamed over bodies and tongues danced together.

The door to the room slowly opened and a man slowly walked in.

"Am I interrupting anything?" the man asked startling the two in bed.

"What are you doing here?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N**- Please Review all types of reviews are welcome, flames or other wise. All suggestions help. I'll be waiting.


End file.
